Brave New World
by NotRin27
Summary: ONESHOT The Yozora group took the world by storm. Neither mafia nor legal in business, it remained a vigilante organization. The Ninth Vongola boss could never have foreseen this turn of events as he waited in the restaurant for the future of the Vongola bloodline to appear through the entrance. He had almost forgotten to always expect the unexpected. Fem!Tsuna Strong!Tsuna AU TYL


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

ONESHOT

BRAVE NEW WORLD

* * *

T | Mention of Criminal Activity | Minor Swearing | Fem!Tsuna | Strong!Tsuna | Probable OOC-ness | AU | TYL

* * *

 _AN. I don't know where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it anyway._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Obviously._

* * *

Rome may have not been build in a day but the Yozora group seemed to have popped up overnight. In just five years the group had expanded internationally and had grown to compete with mafia Famiglia's like the Chiavarone and the suddenly prominent Simon. The latter of whom seemed to have a long standing alliance with them. Well, as far long standing as five years is anyway.

The group wasn't even a mafia Famiglia, it was more of a vigilante group. Judging from the way they tended to battle such things as human trafficking, drugs smuggling and weapons dealing.

It had all begun in Tokyo, with the sudden disruption in the drugs and weapons trade. Cutting off the supply from the roots by burning down the warehouses, destroying production lines and anonymous tips to the authorities to check out certain containers in the harbor tended to work quite well. It send the Yakuza in a frenzy, several bosses pointed to one another. Resulting in a street war, which no one really won in the end, as it left all of the Tokyo underground in a mess of hard feelings, an abundance of blood shed and above all, dead bosses. The Yakuza and foreign mafia were left weak and vulnerable to outside influences. Causing the underground of Japan's capitol to by ruled by the Yozora in a matter of days.

They quickly established their domain and made sure that every living soul knew what would happen if one would stand in their way. Which wasn't pretty at all.

The former most powerful Yakuza organizations retaliated the most at first. Since they did have the most number of people still. All of them were offered to work under or with the Yozora, those who agreed were left alone. Well, under watch.

The ones who didn't agree weren't spoken off anymore.

From their newly acquired headquarters, a renovated old factory hall in Ikebukuro, the Yozora group expanded internationally. It started in Asia, branches established themselves in China and Korea. Russia and the USA followed suit with bases in Moskow and New York, Los Angelos, Las Vegas and San Fransisco. In Europe, branches popped up like mushrooms in the fall. Berlin, Amsterdam, Brussels, London, Glasgow, Paris, Madrid and eventually also Rome and Milan in Italy were infiltrated. The word quickly spread of this enormous power and influence the newfound Yozora group now held.

How they had managed to suddenly overturn at least half of the underground and not to mention a large portion of the corporate world, no one knew.

Except for the people responsible, off course.

Those people were the ones no one wanted to mess with. Certain names were only spoken in hushed tones, already (in)famous for what they represented.

Others weren't spoken off at all, because no one knew them, except for the nicknames, which were notorious on their own. Seven in particular, although others also caused grown men to shiver in fear at the mere mention.

One of those individuals was sat behind a large, hard wooden desk, systematically sorting through her mail. Slender fingers picked up an expensive looking envelope and orange tinted eyes curiously observed the wax Vongola seal. When touching it, a small burst of sky flames appeared and burned up the red wax.

It was a letter addressed to one Sawada Tsunayuki from the Ninth boss of the Vongola. Interesting indeed. The young woman smirked while reading the contents and scoffed at the laughable proposition written in dark blue ink. It seemed that the old man had finally made up his mind after grieving over the loss of his three sons. Although the decision that had been reached wasn't something that the long haired brunette found the least bit enticing.

Putting the personal letter aside, the fished for the other Vongola letter in the pile. This one was a business proposal for the Yozora group to found an alliance with the established mafia Famiglia. A mocking chuckle was heard as the figure smirked and glanced from this letter to the other.

"Hayato, get the jet ready."

It was time to pay a visit.

* * *

Three men were seated in the most expensive, international hotel in Rome. The best butler in the place served their table as he poured them glasses of fine wine and had one glass of whiskey brought over. The staff worked quickly and efficiently, even more than normal. They didn't want to make mistakes when one of the three men at that particular table owned the place and could easily discharge them.

Even though the service and atmosphere was more than perfect, none of the men looked happy. The oldest man seemed to be the most content, even though his frown appeared to be permanent by now. The blond, middle aged man just sipped his wine but couldn't really enjoy the moment for most understandable reasons. The younger, violent looking man threw back his drink and motioned lazily for a refill, one that he immediately got.

Dino Chiavarone observed the trio from a distance, mentally preparing himself as he crossed the distance between him and that particular table. Subconsciously he adjusted his tie. He usually never wore one, but this was an exceedingly important occasion.

Sharing a table with Vongola the Ninth wasn't that bad, he had experienced that before. The head of the CEDEF wasn't unpleasant company either but add Xanxus to the list, that was asking for trouble. Or at least an unpleasant dining atmosphere.

He still couldn't believe that the boss of the Vongola's independent assassination squad was going to be his competition. He inwardly cried when he had heard how that happened, apparently the Ninth's fourth son had been adopted and wasn't an eligible candidate for the position of Vongola Decimo. In the hopes to make amends with the young man, the Ninth had offered to make him rule the Vongola through marriage.

In Dino's not so humble opinion this option wasn't a solution at all. The Vongola would crumble under the violent rule of the gunslinger. It wasn't what they needed at all. They needed a fresh start, someone with experience and a good heart would be the best.

Apparently, Sawada Iemitsu, the outside advisor of the Vongola and second occupant of the table, shared this opinion with him. So another option had been propositioned.

Dino would present himself as a candidate for the girl to marry and if she would choose him, the Vongola and Chiavarone would merge and prosper under his reign. The sensible young man had also inquired to why as the girl couldn't inherited the mantle herself.

The answer had been vague but it seemed that the last remaining child of the Vongola bloodline wasn't the brightest, nor most athletic fish in the pond. She was a simple civilian girl who grew up in Japan, got bullied a lot and went to work as a waitress after she didn't get into a high school because of her poor grades.

As much as Dino loathed the concept of arranged marriages he would rather go through one than let Xanxus ruin the Vongola. So here he was, exchanging pleasantries with three of the most powerful men on earth. Sometimes he forgot that he also was someone with enormous power since his Famiglia wasn't far behind the Vongola.

According to the information, the girls name was Sawada Tsunayuki. Her father, Iemitsu, was a direct blood relative of Primo, the founder of the Vongola. Another option had been for the man to produce another child but the Ninth was getting old and impatient. So there wasn't enough time to raise another child for the position. Iemitsu himself couldn't take over either, since it was against the rules for the outside advisor to insert himself into the Famiglia.

Dino had spoken with the man earlier on and according to him, the girl was a like delicate flower. Frail and cute in her appearance. Soft spoken and a bit dense in nature, he had also mentioned clumsiness, which Dino wasn't a stranger to himself. He looked forward to meeting with her and expected no trouble at all in winning her over. He was a pretty wanted bachelor after all.

* * *

"Everything is in place."

"Good job Hayato." The brunette praised her right hand man while she pinned her hair in place. She wasn't going to look shabby when making her point. Looking herself over, she nodded in satisfaction. Her hair sat pinned up in the back but the caramel locks in front were free to fall beside her ears. Her fringe was behaving as well, as it didn't spring up like it used to when she was younger.

Multiple silver and black studs and rings were visible in her ears, giving her business casual look a much needed edge, just like her boots and tight, black jeans.

She straightened her pristine white blouse when she got up and checked her make up once more in the mirror. Dark but natural, just how she liked it.

She suspected that Hayato's fashion sense had rubbed off on her, not that she minded.

"Time to go." She smiled at her two friends who grinned back at her. The silver haired one flanked her right side while the raven haired, Japanese one walked on her left.

"Are you nervous?" The latter whispered the question, just so passerby's couldn't hear it.

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "Why would I be?"

"You haven't seen the man in what? Fifteen years?" The tall, young man gripped his katana when bringing up the subject. But she just laughed it off. "The Ninth Vongola boss is there to wed me to either Xanxus or Dino and you're worried I'm nervous because my biological father will be present too? If anything I should be nervous for what I'm about to do." The elegant young woman chuckled.

"Still made you laugh." The man smiled at his boss.

The other wouldn't admit to it later but Hayato smirked widely at the thought of what his friend and boss was going to do in the next thirty minutes.

* * *

"Shit is that the Blue Shinigami?" A short, grey haired man whispered to his colleague when he spotted the young man with a katana at his side. The Japanese male was leisurely leaning on the wall next to the entrance of the restaurant, he didn't seem to be bothered by anything as he was just checking his phone.

"Nah, probably just a wannabe. He doesn't look dangerous." The slightly taller blond answered as he too viewed the young man, doubt evident in his voice. Then his gaze fell upon another young man who just entered. Silver hair in a ponytail, wearing a black suit with a red blouse and sporting glasses. "Oh fuck, that's Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Shit that means you're right about the other."

Cold sweat gathered on their back as they watched how the two newcomers casually converse among themselves.

"What in the hell are those two doing here? Just when the Ninth has a meeting." The shorter man hissed under his breath, afraid that the persons of interest might hear.

The sudden panicking whispers had attracted other people who followed their gazes. The sight of two of the most feared people in the underground caused for a sudden hush to fall across the room.

Thus making the four men at the table in the back curious to what the sudden commotion was all about. Well two of the four. One didn't care and the other was furiously checking his cell phone. Basil, his protege, still hadn't caught sight of Tsunayuki at the airport. Little did either of the men know that she wasn't going to show up there at all.

Dino had also spotted the two young men, lounging by the entrance. His mind started speculating immediately. Did they have business with him? Or with the Ninth? Xanxus? Why now? And why weren't they approaching? Why were these restaurant lights so dim, he couldn't see what they were doing at all. He cursed in his breath. Why now when Tsunayuki could be here any second?

Even Xanxus had glanced that way.

What was going on? That was the question.

The Ninth watched as some people started to get up to leave. He didn't comment, this was surprising for him too. Same went for the nervous wreck that was Iemitsu, Tsunayuki still wasn't with Basil and now there was a surprise twist to the evening.

Xanxus's wasn't usually bothered by things, didn't matter what it was. Although this turn of events had piqued his interest. He had never fought those two in battle, only one of their colleagues had beaten him once in battle. He never talked about that piece of trash cloud user again.

The young woman that entered the room didn't gather any attention on her until the two subjects of conversation acknowledged her presence. They did so by flanking the entrance after she said something to them.

Naturally, people wanted to know who she was, but no one had the answer. Things got even more interesting when the beautiful creature set her eyes in the table were the Ninth sat. A gentle smile played on her lips as she walked with grace and confidence towards her target.

Dino had to resist the urge to get up and offer her the empty chair to sit on as she stopped by their table. The silence was deafening. The first one to break it was Sawada Iemitsu.

"Who are you and what is your business with the Ninth?" He all but demanded in a low voice, a faint flickering of orange in his eyes. Lesser men would cringe and maybe cry a little at the hostile tone.

But this was no mere man, this young woman just smiled. She smiled but in a gentle, heartbreaking way and looked the man dead in the eye.

"It's sad, really." Her voice chimed through the room, clear and melodious. Dino almost blushed at the pleasant sound.

The pause was certainly necessary, the brunette always had a thing for adding some dramatic flair. But she continued with a tinge of venom in her voice. "That one wouldn't recognize their own daughter."

The sentence lingered in the air for a moment before it came down like a sledgehammer. Murmurs from the others in the room. Dino's widening eyes. Xanxus choking on his drink. The Ninth gripping his cane just a bit tighter. Finally Iemitsu, who almost fainted from forgetting to breath, collected himself. As good as he could as least. The blond man rose from his seat so fast the poor chair crashed to the hardwood floor.

"Tsunayuki?" His voice trembled, his eyes wide as he took in the woman before him.

Dino didn't blame him, this wasn't the cute, fumbling girl he had heard about. This was the exact opposite, or more something entirely incomparable. She was beautiful, but somehow, unreachable. Her posture screamed confidence but in an elegant way. She spoke with grace and unlike most mafioso also with emotion but no matter how hard Dino tried, he couldn't see through her. He had no way of knowing what to expect from her.

The Ninth finally spoke up, "Iemitsu, sit back down." He ordered his advisor with a stern voice. "Tsunayuki, please take a seat too and tell us the meaning of this." He clearly wasn't amused.

The brunette smiled politely and chuckled a bit when Dino took it upon himself to get the chair for her.

"Thank you Dino."

He just nodded in return, not able to say something to that dazzling smile of hers.

She focussed on the Ninth, completely ignoring the fact that all the attention was on her. "I just wanted to convey my answers to you personally. You see, I've gotten both your letters."

Somehow she produced two open envelopes with letters and tapped them on the table. "It seemed efficient to answer both at the same time. To avoid any possible misconceptions."

A moment of silence passed as the Ninth and Tsunayuki looked into the others eyes. It was the older male who relented first.

"I see." The man sounded extremely tired right then. "And what might those answers be?"

"I refuse." She smiled playfully like she was having a tea party with a five year old.

The Ninth nodded "Would you care to explain?"

"Ah, well. Let's start at the beginning. Let's say from the moment when you came by our house and sealed my flames away."

Dino choked on air, disbelieving what he'd just heard. Sealing flames away was a huge deal and it was considered inhumane, even for the mafia. Because it meant that a piece of that person would be taken away in the most awful way. He had experienced it for himself for a year. The Chiavarone boss still had nightmares about the icy, empty feeling in his chest that weighed him down so much that he had almost slipped into a depression.

"It took me ten years to undo what you did to me." The brunette began.

"Ten years of emptiness, loneliness and cold, unadulterated abuse. I'll spare you the details. It comes down to this, I've awakened my flames by myself. I've survived by myself." She glanced at her still shocked father.

"I've gathered a family by myself and I've worked tirelessly to protect that family. I am not that fragile little girl anymore who tripped over air, in fact, I never was her. You only made me that way by sealing away a part of me."

"So I refuse my position as breeding horse to continue the Vongola Bloodline. And I'm turning down your proposition for an alliance between the Vongola Famiglia and Yozora."

It was the hysterical laughing of Xanxus that was the first sound after a moment of complete and utter silence. "She fucked you over old man. Beaten at your own game." He finally managed to roar before relaxing in his seat and eyeing Tsunayuki with consideration.

She eyed him back, smirking. "Don't even think about it." Her murderous tone of voice could make a grown man break down and cry, Xanxus just stopped moving like a deer in headlights.

The Ninth's knuckles were pearly white as he almost broke his cane with his tight grip. "The Yozora will see it's downfall at the hands of the Vongola." He announced, a deadly look in his old and tired eyes.

Tsuna just smirked and rose from her seat. "I'd like to see you try." She dared, her eyes a bright, swirling orange as she looked at them one last time before walking away to her two awaiting guardians.

Dino was positively speechless as he watched the impossible creature disappear from sight. An instant relief fell over the room as soon as she and her guardians had gone. A defeated Vongola boss rested on his cane as he glanced up from his phone. He had tried to contact the snipers outside during the whole conversation, set on deriving the threat from her life. But it was only static that came through from the other end.

The CEDEF leader looked sickenly pale as he experienced the same problem with his squad. His brain had turned to mush from the moment his daughter had re-introduced herself to him and the world.

Xanxus knocked back his whiskey and slammed it down on the table. "It's a brave new world." He smirked as he shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

END


End file.
